Comprometido con un idiota
by Minako Shimaguni
Summary: Inglaterra y Japón se llevan absolutamente mal, y el echo de estar comprometidos no es algo de que los dos se alegren, pero su relación cambiara cuando cierta Maid los pilla en una situación extraña y ara todo lo posible para unirlos, aunque sus acciones muestren todo lo contrario. -asakiku-kikuasa/lemond/AU/teikoku shimaguni-
1. Chapter 1

Kiku caminaba por los alrededores de la mansión inglesa, la cual pertenecía a su ¿aliado? Si es que se le podía llamar así. Al notar que el atardecer estaba a punto de comenzar, entro con la frente en alto en aquel lugar, siendo observado por mas de alguna Maid que realizaba el aseo en aquel lujoso lugar, quienes no podían aguantarse dejar un suspiro al ver a aquel guapo muchacho.

Kiku sonrío de lado al pasar por el cuarto que ocupaba el anglosajón, como oficina, quien pasaba casi todo el tiempo en aquel lugar, si, el ingles era un hombre medianamente ocupado, cuyas principales ocupaciones era mantener a los barcos enemigos de sus principales puertos y poder hacer sus "trabajos" tranquilo. Si es que no fuese por el japonés quien gozaba molestarlo. El Nipón abrió la puerta de manera cuidadosa, viendo al oji esmeralda revisar unos mapas con mucha atención, ignorando por completo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Kiku cerro la puerta con sumo cuidado evitando hacer mucho ruido y tomo aquella katana con la cual siempre cargaba, para esconderla detrás de su espalda y capa (*) la cual tenia un glorioso estampado de un maravilloso crisantemo dorado, aquella flor compartía el nombre con aquel bello oji escarlata, quien volvía a entrar pero ahora de manera altanera a aquel cuarto donde se le tenia prohibido entrar a todos los que trabajaban en aquella mansión (excepto una que otra Maid que le servia algún te con unos aperitivos o notificarle que la cena ya estaba lista). Arthur levanto la mirada enfadado viendo al azabache con una sonrisa altanera -¿Qué quieres?- le pregunto sin pensarlo dos veces, el pelinegro desde que había llegado por culpa de sus superiores se le había vuelto un dolor de cabeza.  
-Vengo a entretenerme un momento ¿no se nota?- le contesto en un tono sublime que logro que Arthur desviara un momento la mirada, aun con enfado  
-Si estas aburrido, entonces borda algo, juguetea por hay pero no me molestes, no ves que estoy ocupado- la voz inglesa tomaba un tono ya de cansancio, el japonés lo tenia mas que aburrido con sus "repentinas" interrupciones  
-Que aburrido eres- murmuro, sin dejar aquel delicioso tono de voz que podía hacer caer a cualquiera en sus palabras.

A paso lento y seguro se le acerco al anglosajón quedándose frente a este, paso seguido se sentó en las piernas del rubio, quien lo miro con desconfianza y claro, el nipón de la nada desenfundo su preciada Katana colocándosela en el cuello, en todos estos meses de convivencia obligada, fue capas de comprender un poco de la mentalidad de su huésped, quien a pesar de que sus superiores lo habían comprometido con el pirata se negaba a la voluntad de estos llegando al punto de querer matar a su futuro "marido". Y Arthur no se quedaba atrás en ello, el también quería darle un tiro en la cabeza al oji esmeralda, pero al ser un "caballero" se aguantaba aquellas tentaciones. Arthur saco una pistola, la cual escondía entre sus botas, la experiencia le había enseñado a ser precavido, en especial si vives bajo el mismo techo de quien pide a gritos tu muerte. Con los alientos chocando, debido a que Arthur (aun con la katana en el cuello) lo tenía aprisionado con una mano pasando por su espalda y la otra conteniendo el arma con la cual (y ante cualquier movimiento) le dispararía justo en la nuca, Japón ante la extraña cercanía comenzó a respirar entre cortadamente, Arthur se ruborizo un poco ante el constante contacto visual, los ojos del mas bajo eran todo un espectáculo, tan rojos como el de un rubí encontrado en la oscuridad, Ahora gran bretaña tenia la necesidad de someter a la nación inglesa, para poder postrarlo ante sus pies y mandarlo como a cualquiera de los sirvientes de su hogar. Kiku notaba una extraña sensación en su pecho al mantener su vista ante los hermosos ojos esmeraldas del pirata, quien ahora se atrevía a acariciarle la espalda, le brindaba una sensación relajante, estaba a punto de pedir mas de aquellas caricias pero se abofeteo mentalmente por tener aquel pensamiento tan bajo para su persona, bajo la katana con cuidado, logrando que Arthur volviera a la defensiva, pero Japón ya no planeaba cortarle la garganta, tenia otra cosa pensada. Y ante la sorpresa del anglosajón, coloco los brazos alrededor del cuello de este, Arthur bajo sus manos y apretó con lujuria uno de los cachetes del más bajo, sonriendo de lado  
-Mas lento, caballero ¿O será que estas necesitado?- este se río coqueto rozando sus labios con los del mas alto pero no lo suficiente como para besarlo, buscaba tentar al pirata.

Arthur en un arrebato aprieta el cuerpo de la nación oriental que se encontraba "ofreciéndose" entre sus piernas, y sin mas lo beso pasionalmente, infiltrando una de sus traviesas manos entre la chaqueta militar del mayor, quien simplemente correspondió para seguirle el juego, el ingles, con cuidado saco la capa roja que momentos antes había servido para ocultar la Katana y a medida que la arrojo al piso, lo tomo de las piernas colocándolo sobre su escritorio, sin impórtale los papeles que se encontraban sobre el mueble, y en otro arrebato, comienza a abrir la chaqueta, relamiéndose los labios con deseo, mientras que con desesperación arrojaba aquella prenda al suelo y bastante aburrido por la "gran" cantidad de ropa del mayor, abrió la camisa en un tirón. Arthur se maravillo con la piel nívea del azabache, la acaricio con cuidado como si se fuese a romper y sin contar que era enviciante al tacto ¿será lo mismo al gusto? Pensó hasta que Japón sonrío ladino y cambio las posiciones para quedar sobre el oji esmeralda –Te la creíste- dijo sonriendo de lado mientras se levantaba y tomando sus prendas para irse a su alcoba.

A medida que cruzaba la puerta una de las sirvientas del anglosajón se sonrojo salvajemente, desviando la mirada, Arthur noto aquel gesto de su sirvienta y fingió aclararse la garganta para obtener la atención de ella, quien bajo la mirada por vergüenza  
-Y por ultimo señor KirkLand- dijo burlándose del ingles sin importarle que la sirvienta estaba hay -Si quiere calmar las ansias, vaya a un burdel y métase con cualquier prostituta que pille hay- dijo molestándolo, aunque le habían encantado las caricias de la nación inglesa sobre su piel, su plan para molestarlo había resultado a la perfección.

A Arthur le dio un tic en el ojo y a la muchacha se le notaba aun un sonrojo en su rostro, que aumento por el comentario de japonés -¿Qué necesitas? Pregunto cortante  
-A-Arthur-sama, la cena esta lista- tartamudeo la chica, el ingles se acomodo su saco mientras la muchacha lo miraba con miedo  
-No se te olvide avisarle a Kiku- le dijo Arthur de manera sorpresiva, ella asintió con la cabeza, y con un poco de vergüenza, la muchacha se dirigió al cuarto del azabache, quien se cambio sus ropas por un espectacular Kimono azul marino que lo favorecía bastante, la joven lo observo de pies a cabeza, hasta cada recoveco de la figura del oji-carmesí a –Es hora de la cena, Honda-sama- dijo pronunciando de manera provocadora el nombre del japonés, quien la ignoro y se fue al comedor  
-¿Qué?- dijo riéndose al ver al ingles enfadado  
-No te hagas el imbecil-

Japón lo ignoro también, para disfrutar de la comida. El lugar se lleno de un silencio incomodo, pero que basto con solo un rose de miradas para que el ambiente cambiara drásticamente. Inglaterra pensó otra vez en la idea de someter al japonés, por que Kiku aprendería por las buenas o las malas quien mandaba en aquel lugar.

* * *

ouo si no comentan Kiku se acostara con al Maid (?)

(*) la capa es la que usa 2p!japón, si observas bien las imágenes de japón imperial notaras que también la usa


	2. Chapter 2

El ingles estaba mas que enfadado con cierta sirvienta que osaba seducir a SU japonés (si es que se le podía llamas suyo) bajo hacia el jardín de su hogar, diciendo varios improperios en su idioma natal, esperando poder tomar un te en aquel lindo lugar para relajarse unos momentos. Al salir a ese lugar, encontró a Noah muy apegada de Kiku, quien charlaba tranquilamente con la muchacha sobre cosas varias, como por ejemplo comida, crisantemos (si, Kiku era bien narcisista si se traba de esas hermosas flores chinas quienes le dieron nombre) y sobre todo de dibujo, Noah antes de trabajar en la mansión Kirkland fue alguna vez estudiante de las bellas artes, pero gracias a la enfermedad de su madre tubo que dejarlo y trabajar en aquel lugar. Pero después de la muerte de la madre de Noah ella abandono sus sueños a los 21 años ya que no creía que no tenia nada mas por el que luchar, pero Kiku le dijo que no se desanimara que siempre hay algo por el que luchar, Noah la miro sorprendida, hacia tiempo que nadie le trataba de subir el animo de tal manera, Kiku le dedico una sonrisa cálida hacia la joven, para que subiera los ánimos, quien después coloco ambas manos sobre los hombros del nipón, para besarle la mejilla como muestra de gratitud, el japonés por falta de costumbres a esa clase de afectos se sonrojo desviando la mirada. Arthur enfadado se acerco a paso firme hacia ellos dos, pero su enfado aumento mas cuando vio como Japón le besaba la frente a la chica, como muestra de cariño.

En todo el tiempo, en el cual había vivido junto al japonés, jamás lo vio sonreír de aquella manera, era una nueva faceta de Kiku, la cual era dulce, delicada y sutil. Le dio celos que aquella sucia sirvienta fuera la "dueña" de aquella sonrisa (si, la nación inglesa estaba mas que celosa) y cuando estuvo frente a ellos dos, Noah se apego mas el japonés, ya que la cara de su amo era de un enfado total  
-Tu, no estas aquí para hacer vida social- le dijo Arthur cortante y amenazadoramente  
-P-Perdóneme…solo que yo…-  
-Nada de excusas tu estas des- y antes que pudiera continuar, Kiku lo interrumpe  
-Ella se queda, puede que no trabaje ahora mas para ti, pero ella es mi maid, por que no puedes decirle nada-

Noah se apego mas de lo que estaba a Kiku quien ahora paso un brazo alrededor de la cintura de la muchacha. Arthur lo miro con odio, tenia que hacer cuanto antes que Japón bajara cabeza y se volviera suyo por completo. Pero la pura presencia de la joven le "arruinaba" sus planes de domesticar a Nihon.

En su habitación Arthur se sentó pesadamente ¿Qué tenia esa muchacha para tener la atención del japonés? Los ojos de ella siendo azules no se podían comparar con la belleza de sus ojos esmeraldas, ella era de piel blanquecina, muy pálida, cabellos castaño oscuro, amarrados en dos dóciles trenzas. Tras darle vueltas al asunto, prefirió no darle importancia, era como pensar en la mortalidad del cangrejo. Y decidió por si mismo preguntárselo a Kiku, al estar en frente de la puerta de la habitación del oji esmeralda, toco sin recibir respuesta alguna, entro por la fuerza y vio que no había nadie en ese lugar…o eso creía, hasta que escucho unos sonidos en el baño de esa habitación, Entro con sumo cuidado y se encontró con el nipón tomando un baño relajadamente, pero quien al sentir la presencia de Arthur se enfado  
-¡¿Qué mierda quieres?!- le dijo cortante y casi en un grito el japonés, quien se tapo sus regiones vitales con rapidez con una toalla pequeña que estaba a su lado. Arthur se sonrojo, vio todo y mucho mas de lo que había visto en el incidente de su oficina, era oficial, Kiku, era un chico de cuerpo muy erótico y sublime, todo un espectáculo para sus ojos  
-Necesitaba hablar contigo, pero se nota que estas ocupado- Dijo en un leve tartamudeo  
-Claro que estoy ocupado capitán entupido, ¡sal de aquí y déjame por lo menos bañarme tranquilo!

Y antes que le cayera algún envase de champú por la cabeza, se fue sin decir palabra alguna, aun imaginándole la escena del cuerpo desnudo del mayor.

Tendría que hablarle al día siguiente, cuando no estuviese en compañía de Noah, se levanto temprano como de costumbre. Y se encamino al comedor para desayunar, vio a Kiku vestido cónsul usual Kimono azul, distraído con un pastelillo el cual tenía casi nada de glaseado gracias a que el azabache lo removía con parsimonia con una cucharita. Arthur se sentó en silencio aun mirándolo fijamente ¿jugaría con el pastelillo todo el tiempo? Pero después al notar que ya no le quedaba nada de merengue enzima Kiku lo tomo con una mano y le dio una mordida –No me gusta el merengue- Dijo el pelinegro en forma de respuesta ante sus actos, paso seguido bebió un sorbo de te y miro a Arthur fijamente. Quien desvío la mirada –Vamos, dime que carajos te sucede-  
-nada, que se supone que debe pasarme-  
-Entonces ¿Por qué me miras tanto? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?-  
-Si...creo…-  
-¿Entonces que tengo en la cara?- grito el japonés ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia  
-¡Tienes esos putos labios que muero por besar!- le dijo sin pensarlo dos veces, Japón abrió los ojos como platos ante el comentario y sus mejillas ganaron un color carmesí muy parecido al de sus ojos  
-¡! Basta de decir pendejadas!- ya era bastante obvio que la nación del sol naciente había perdido los estribos, se levanto sin terminar su te y le dedico una mirada asesina al ingles quien lo siguió, por que no aceptaría que el otro le gritase de tal manera, ni muchos menos en su casa.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, las cosas implemente no iban bien para Arthur, quien ya llevaba sin dirigirle palabra alguna a Kiku, ya que este mismo se rehusaba hablarle. Y pasaba el día entero hablando con Noah, perfecto, parte de ignorarle hablaba con aquella sirvienta (inserte ironía) pero la cosa obviamente no podía seguir así y tras una relajada tarde de trabajo, decidió cierto ingles a tomar algo de te y bordar algo, Kiku bajo un poco cansado y se sentó en el sillón continuo al del ingles, se le quedo mirando unos cuantos minutos, como el rubio bordaba de manera experta en aquella telita blanca. Paso media hora y el azabache se quedo dormido aun en el sillón.

Arthur lo miro con atención, parecía que estuviese incomodo por la estreches del mueble, lo tomo en brazos y lo dejo en el continuo que era mas espacioso y el otro podría descansar mejor, tras ir en búsqueda de una manta, lo acobijo y paso una mano por aquellos lisos y suaves cabellos, sentándose otra ves donde estaba y termino su cometido. Suspiro un poco, el japonés se veía inocente durmiendo. En ese instante el oji esmeralda se olvido por completo de su naturaleza y la de su acompañante ¿Por qué simplemente no podían llevarse bien? Sonrío un poquito, y decidió cambiar sus planes de sodomizar a Japón por simplemente tratar se ser amigo de el, ya que si mas no recordaba ellos dos se casarían, quieran o no.

Noah despertó con cuidado a Kiku, quien se retiro la manta con cuidado -¿la colocaste tu?- le pregunto a la chica –No. Fue Arthur- dijo retirándose a terminar de servir la mesa. El nipón sonrojado, doblo aquella mantita y la dejo donde previamente estaba sentado. A paso lento se dirigió a la cocina, quizás podrían llevarse bien pensó el japonés, quien se sentó al lado del pirata  
-¿Dormiste bien?- le pregunto el oji esmeralda  
-Si- respondió secamente, para mirarlo fijamente –Gracias por lo de la manta…- le dijo a los pocos segundos, y ambos sonrieron, sin mirarse a los ojos claramente, ambos eran muy tercos para decir sus sentimientos y ninguno daría su brazo a torcer.

A la tarde siguiente. Ambos se quedaron platicando, notando varias similitudes en sus personalidades. Pero Inglaterra noto algo nuevo, el japonés no era realmente altanero como solía mostrase, era simplemente una capa que se colocaba para no quedar débil. Pero era una persona bastante tranquila y agradable, con las personas que eran así con el. Cosa que el no fue cuando lo vio. Al menos tenía una oportunidad para que se llevasen bien.

Mientras tanto Kiku, pudo notar también que la personalidad del anglosajón, era particularmente interesante, se divirtió mucho con las respuestas del inglés que se mostraba "Tsundere" en ocasiones. La nación nipona se estaba cautivando de Inglaterra, sin querer.

Aria las cosas por las buenas, compro un anillo y a la tarde le pediría matrimonio "como se debería" a no ser por que cierto japonés al oír las palabras "cásate conmigo" lo miro incrédulo -¿Qué mierda te fumaste?- le dijo levemente sorprendido  
-Eso cásate conmigo, así facilitamos las cosas y no nos tendríamos que llevar tan mal- Japón creyó que era una broma –No me estas jodiendo ¿verdad?-  
-No, no lo estoy y esto es enserio-  
-Bien…como digas- dijo con un poco de sonrojo en el rostro y extendiéndole la mano hacia el ingles  
-¿Qué haces?-  
-Si supuestamente "me pediste matrimonio" deberías ponerme el anillo tu idiota- Arthur parpadeo dos veces y tomo aquella mano, que era pequeña y suave y paso seguido coloco aquel anillo en la mano del contario, notando que lucia perfectamente bien en esta. "perfecto" pensó. Al menos ambos ya no se llevaban tan mal

* * *

el próximo capitulo será el ultimo, lo único que quiero es terminarlo para únicamente dedicarme a escribir fics del person de algún juego de RPG. Cada comentario equivaldrá a un dólar, para el vestido de novia de Kiku c:


End file.
